Second Chance
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where both Plun-darr and Thundera were destroyed and were close to each other but when both planets reform they merge. Lion-o defeats Mumm-Ra forever. Now the Mutants and Lunataks in jail. Lion-o and Liosia want to take them to the oracle for rebirth. Slithe is the last one to agree Years later he is adopted by Lion-o and Liosia. Even though Lion-o is worried at first. T safe
1. Chapter 1

_An AU where both Plun-darr and Thundera were destroyed and were close to each other but when both planet's reform they merge. Lion-o defeats Mumm-Ra once and for all. Now the Mutants and Lunataks imprisoned. Lion-o and Liosia his wife decided for them to be brought before the oracle for rebirth. Slithe is the last one who accepts. Years later he is adopted by Lion-o and Liosia. Even though Lion-o is concerned at first._

chapter 1

It had been three years since the destroyed planets Thundera and Plun-darr reformed as one planet and became New Thundera. It had been two years since Mumm-Ra's complete and total defeat. Now New Thundera can look forward to a new age of peace and happiness. The Lunataks and the mutants that were Mumm-Ra's allies were in prison.

The other mutants who were not allied with Mumm-Ra decided to keep to their part of New Thundera. So a wall was built to maintain the peace. It was agreed there would be no more wars between them and both the Thunderians and the mutants kept to their own sides. But other than that it was a great place to live. Everyone was happy.

Lion-o soon fell in love with a white lion noble lady named Liosia who loved him back. They were soon married and all of New Thundera was very happy that now they had a lady of the Thundercats. Lion-o had many meetings with the council and things were going fine.

It was an ordinary day but Lion-o and his wife Liosia had something to attended to at the prison. "I don't know if he's going to agree to this you know how stubborn he is," Liosia said.

"I know he is but don't worry, I am sure if he is going want to have a second chance he might," Lion-o said.

"Okay if you say so," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia made it to the prison. "Ah welcome Lord Lion-o and Lady Liosia how are you today?" the warden said.

"Fine we are here to see if Slithe will agree to the what the other mutants and Lunataks agreed too," Lion-o said.

"I don't know if he will he is quiet the defiant one." the warden said.

"I know but we won't know unless we try," Lion-o said.

"Okay," the warden said. He lead them to Slithe's cell. "Okay maintain a five pace distance from him I don't want to risk anything even though he is heavily restricted I don't want to take any chances," he said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

"So do I," Liosia said.

They went inside and saw Slithe sitting on his bunk covered in shackles and chains. "Hello Slithe," Lion-O said.

"Well looks like the Lord and lady of the Thundercats has decided to grace me with their presence, yes?" Slithe said. "By the way congrats," he said.

"Look Slithe we are here for good reason," Lion-o said.

"Oh what is that?" Slithe asked.

"We are here with an offer," Liosia told him.

"What kind of offer yes?" Slithe asked.

"The offer is rebirth through the oracle, you will go through the oracle be cleansed of all your sins and memories and then be born to a mutant couple or in one of the oracle birthing areas where you will be given life as newborn child through the oracle tubes, then you will be free of all past sins and have new chance at life," Lion-o said.

"What?!" Slithe said. "You can't be serious!" he said.

"We are serious Slithe, the other mutants allied with Mumm-Ra had agreed to it and even the Lunataks agreed to it," Lion-o said.

"Humph, weaklings," Slithe said.

"Slithe think about it, you can either stay here and rot till your dying day, or have a chance to begin a new with a chance of hope and salvation," Liosia said.

"How can I know it won't end up the same?" Slithe asked.

"You won't know until you try," Lion-o said.

"You won't know unless you take a chance," Liosia said.

Slithe pondered in silence for what seemed endless. Then he took a deep breathe and let it. "I made my decision," Slithe said.

"Tell us," Lion-o said.

"I decided to take your offer," Slithe said. "I think being reborn may be stupid but I rather see another sunrise then being in a cage," he said.

"Very well then, we will inform the council of your decision," Lion-o said.

"We wish you the best of luck in whatever life you are reborn into," Liosia said.

"Thanks," Slithe muttered.

"The rebirthing will happen three days from now," Lion-o said.

"Okay and I would like to be alone right now and until it's time because right now I just want time to myself," Slithe said.

"I understand, may your next life bring you peace and joy," Lion-o said then he and Liosia left.

While Slithe just sighed and laid down on his cot trying to think about what it would be like for him after his rebirth. He knew he would not remember who he was or anything he just hoped for a bright future.

The warden saw Lion-o and Liosia. "Well how did it go?" he asked.

"Slithe accepted so in three days he will go to the oracle for rebirth," Lion-o said.

"We don't know when he will come back all we know and hope is he will have a better life and a choice," Liosia said.

"Yes well safe travels home to the both of you," the warden said.

"Thank you warden," Lion-o said. "Come Liosia it's time to go home," he said.

"I'm coming," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia didn't know if they would ever see Slithe again they just hoped the mutant would have a new better life after rebirth.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was looking out the window. Six years had passed and things were good for new Thundera but it was hard. Lion-o and Liosia had been trying to have a baby. But never had one. Poor Liosia was in despair when the doctor said she might not be able to have a baby. Lion-o sat down beside her to comfort her. Pumyra did an exam and said Liosia was capable of having children it's just sometimes nature can't be forced.

Today was the day they were looking at the children's home where orphans and new lives were coming from the oracle for rebirth. "Liosia are you ready to go?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am," Liosia said.

"Good then let's go," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were thinking about adoption. But after the final battle with Mumm-Ra many Thunderians lost loved ones and they wanted families too. Lion-o could use his power as lord of the Thundercats to get what he and his wife so desperately desire but that was wrong he couldn't take someone else's promise of happiness.

"Welcome Lord Lion-o and Lady Liosia, I am Carla welcome to the Thundera children's home, there are many kids here, some are orphans while others are from the oracle tubes. Yes this is a great place to work many people have come in to get a precious child to make their family complete." Carla said.

"It's nice to be here Carla," Lion-o said.

"So Lion-o and Liosia are you two planning for children?" Carla asked.

"We have been trying but no such luck our medic friend Pumyra is telling us we cannot force nature," Lion-o said.

Liosia sighed sadly and looked gloomy. "Poor Liosia here sometimes doesn't even want to eat at times," Lion-o said.

"Poor dears keep in mind there is plenty of children here up for adoption," Carla said.

"We know but I feel if I do that someone else will not get happiness that life has promised them," Lion-o said.

"It must be hard being the lord of the Thundercats," Carla said.

"It is," Lion-o said.

"Over there are the tubes that connect to the oracle, many cubs are born in these tubes and bringing new life and joy to the facility." Carla said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said.

"Over here are the play rooms," Carla said.

Lion-o and Liosia looked inside. Something caught Liosia's eye. Over in a chair sitting by himself was a mutant child a reptile. He couldn't have been more than six years old. He was looking at a book. He turned the page and his tail twitch the tail was not much longer than Lion-o's arm. It seemed that Slithe's rebirth was a success. "Lion-o look," Liosia said.

Lion-o saw the child and was surprised.

"Lord Lion-o? Lady Liosia is everything alright?" Carla asked.

"Who is that?" Liosia asked.

"Oh one of the children who life here," Carla said. "He's the only mutant to come through the oracle tube in the Thunderian half of new Thundera," she said. "Only the Plundarrian half tubes produce mutants this we cannot explain," she said.

"What is his name?" Liosia asked.

"Scalaro, that is the name the oracle gave him when he came through the tube," Carla said. "He has been here for almost six years," she said.

"Six years?" Lion-o asked.

"No one has tried to adopt him in that time?" Liosia asked.

"No, I'm afraid people remember too much about how a group of mutants tried to aid Mumm-Ra and the wars with the mutants," Carla said.

"Poor little dear, all alone in the world," Liosia said.

"Yeah," Lion-o said.

"May I talk to him?" Liosia asked.

"Of course," Carla said. They entered the play room. "Scalaro, this is Liosia the lady of the Thundercats she wants to talk to you," she said.

Liosia sat down in the tiny chair at the tiny table next to Scalaro. "Hello Scalaro," Liosia said.

"Hi," Scalaro said.

"What are you reading?" Liosia asked.

"I am reading about a Thunderian who saved his tribe with a magic stone." Scalaro said.

"Ah the legend of Pantar," Liosia said. "I love that story," she said.

"I love it too," Scalaro said.

Liosia smiled she could see Scalaro was a sweet child. "You're wasting your time," Scalaro said.

"What do you mean?" Liosia asked.

"I mean there are other kids here at the children's home that are Thunderian so you will take one of them home and I will be left here all alone," Scalaro said. "No one is interested in me or even likes me because I am a mutant," he said.

"Well I happen to be interested in you," Liosia said.

"You are?" Scalaro asked.

"Yes," Liosia said. "I happen to think you are a fine child," she said.

"Thanks," Scalaro said.

Lion-o saw Liosia was forming a bond with Scalaro. Lion-o could see that this child was most likely Slithe's rebirth. He knew Slithe was gone and Scalaro was just a child but he had a lot on his mind right now. Lion-o came over to sit on the side of Scalaro.

"Scalaro this is my husband Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Liosia said.

"Hi," Scalaro said rather shyly.

"Scalaro what do you like to do?" Lion-o asked.

"Mostly reading," Scalaro said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said.

Liosia was becoming quiet fond of Scalaro Lion-o could see that. "Scalaro, would you like to come home with us?" Liosia asked.

"You mean it?" Scalaro asked.

"Yes don't we Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

Lion-o was concerned and he saw how Liosia had quickly fallen in love with the child. He saw Scalaro was a good kid. He remembered how he and Liosia were struggling to have a baby. Maybe they can adopt Scalaro and give him a home and continue to try to expand the family in the future.

"Yes we would love it you would," Lion-o said.

"Oh boy!" Scalaro said.

"Go get your things," Liosia said. She went up to Lion-o. "We will finally have a child." she said.

"Yes, he's a great kid but I can't say I don't have my concerns," Lion-o said.

"Remember Lion-o Slithe is long gone, and now Scalaro came to be because of it, he's just an innocent kid who needs love," Liosia said.

"You're right, I will give him a chance and do my best at it, and I hope the other Thundercats are willing to give him a chance," Lion-o said.

"I hope so," Liosia said.

"Lord Lion-o, Lady Liosia are you sure about this adoption?" Carla asked.

"Yes we are sure," Liosia said.

"Bring the papers so we can legally claim Scalaro as our son," Lion-o said.

Scalaro grabbed his things and was ready to go. He was excited he was going to have a home. Lion-o and Liosia left with Scalaro and the other kids waved good bye.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Scalaro saw cat's lair and was cautious. He was nervous and followed Lion-o and Liosia inside. The other Thundercats saw Scalaro and they were surprised. "This is Scalaro he came from the oracle tubes in Thundera's main Children's home oracle tubes. Carla couldn't explain why a reptile mutant was born from the tubes in the Thunderian half of new Thundera. All we know is he's been there for six years," Liosia said.

"I see," Panthro said.

"Scalaro is now going to live here and he deserves a chance," Lion-o said.

"We can and will give him a chance," Lynx-o said. "After all this is a big moment for all Thundera both Thunderian half and Plundarrian half. The mutants want no trouble and maybe Scalaro maybe the key to true lasting peace between the two." he said.

"I agree with Lynx-o," Tygra said.

"Yes we will give him a chance," Panthro said.

Two cubs came up. "Hi Scalaro, I am Tygron," Tygron said.

"I am his twin brother Chetz, do you want to play?" Chetz asked.

Scalaro looked nervous.

"Hold on their boys, let Scalaro get his room set up, and let him settle in first," Tygra said.

"Oh okay," Tygron said.

Scalaro set up his room and got ready for dinner. He went to the table and sat down. He was a little nervous still. "Hey Scalaro what do you like to do?" Wilykat asked.

"I like to read," Scalaro said.

"Cool I like reading too," Snarfer said.

"What else do you like to do?" Wilykit asked.

"I like to play games," Scalaro said.

"We like games too," Wilykat said.

"What do you like to read about?" Panthro asked.

"I like to read about old legends and I like fairy tales," Scalaro said.

"That's nice," Tygra said.

"I also love to draw, paint and sculpt with clay." Scalaro said.

"I use to love that when I was little," Lion-o said.

Scalaro was glad the Thundercats were making him feel welcome at his new home. Now it was bed time and Liosia tucked Scalaro into bed. "Can I call you mommy?" Scalaro asked.

"I would like that very much," Liosia said.

It was festival time every year the Thunderians held a festival to celebrate Mumm-Ra's defeat. Scalaro was coming with the Thundercats. It was his first time going to the festival and he was excited but a little nervous too.

It was time to go. "Come on Scalaro it's time to go," Liosia called.

"Coming mommy!" Scalaro said and came up to her.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's go," Lion-o said.

Once at the festival all the Thunderians looked in Scalaro's direction. "They're staring at me," Scalaro said as he hid behind Liosia.

"Well they are curious about you, let's introduce you so you won't feel so uncomfortable." Liosia said.

There were many Thunderians of all kinds there. Lion-o and Liosia saw Torr and his family. "Hello Torr," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o and Liosia," Torr said. He saw Scalaro hiding behind Liosia. "I heard you two adopted a child I didn't know he was a mutant reptile." he said.

"Yes he's the only one to come through the oracle tubes on the Thunderian side," Liosia said.

"Well as my mother always says the oracle does certain things for a reason," Torr said. "Well I got to say he's kinda cute," he said.

"Scalaro this Lion-o's friend Torr," Liosia said.

"Hi," Scalaro said.

"Hello Scalaro," Torr said.

"Next week Scalaro will be going to Thundera Star Academy." Lion-o said.

"Wow, that school is very competitive it is hard to get ones child in, I bet because your the lord of the Thundercats they would let your child in anyway," Torr said.

"Well true ones from noble families easily get in, but Scalaro also did very well on the testing, he got really high marks, he's very smart for his age," Lion-o said.

"Yes, he is," Liosia said.

"That's nice," Torr said.

"Ooh ice cream," Scalaro said. "Mommy can I have an ice cream?" he asked.

"Okay but just one," Liosia said.

"Hooray," Scalaro said.

Liosia bought him the ice cream and he started eating it. The other Thunderians were suspicious about Scalaro. But most of them dropped their suspicion when they saw how kind and gentle he was. While a few were not happy and complaining to Lion-o.

"Listen who Liosia and I adopt into our family is our choice, I expect all of you to give him a chance," Lion-o said. Council members agreed with Lion-o.

"Remember it was Claudus' arrogant and evil father who made the mutants of Plundarr our enemies so if we want to be at peace we must give every mutant a chance," council member Leopar said. The was one of the oldest council members and one of the wisest he was a child when Claudus was going through the trials and became a man shortly before Thundera's destruction.

The Thunderians decided to give Scalaro a chance.

It was getting dark out.

"Come on we better go home," Liosia said.

"Awe but I want to stay a bit longer," Scalaro said.

"Sorry Scalaro you are too young to stay up very late." Liosia said.

"Okay," Scalaro said.

Once home Scalaro snuggled into bed and fell asleep.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The alarm was going off Lion-o hit the alarm and woke up. "Liosia it's time to get up, it's first light," he said.

"Okay I'm up," Liosia said. "It's Scalaro's first day of school, I better wake him up," she said. She went into Scalaro's room he was fast asleep. "Scalaro wake up," she said shaking him.

"Five more minutes," Scalaro said tiredly.

"Come Scalaro it's your first day of school," Liosia said.

That woke Scalaro up. "Today is my first day of school?" Scalaro asked.

"It sure is get ready," Liosia said.

Scalaro got himself ready he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. "Oops," he said when he spilled Liosia's perfume. "I better tell mommy what happened," he said. He came out the bathroom and show Liosia the half empty bottle. "I accidentally knocked it over and spilled it when I was brushing my teeth I'm sorry," he said.

"Well I'm not happy about my perfume, but I am glad you told me the truth," Liosia said.

"You are?" Scalaro asked.

"Yes, it's very important to be honest, and admit your mistakes, you did the right thing and told me what happened," Liosia said. "I am proud of you," she said.

"Am I in trouble?" Slithe said.

"No, but remember sometimes even if you tell the truth it doesn't stop you from getting in trouble. But it keeps you from being in worse trouble." Liosia said. "Now come on it's time for breakfast," she said.

"Okay mommy," Scalaro said. That moment Scalaro knew it was best to be honest.

"Liosia I noticed our bathroom smells like you perfume I think it spilled on the rug," Lion-o said.

"It was an accident," Scalaro said.

"You see Scalaro accidentally spilled it while brushing his teeth and he told me what happened," Liosia said. "I am proud of him for telling the truth." she said.

"Good, now finish your breakfast Scalaro you have to be at school soon," Lion-o said.

"Yes sir," Scalaro said.

Scalaro finished his breakfast and Liosia took him to school. "Here we are Thundera Star Academy." Liosia said.

"This is a big school," Scalaro said.

"It maybe a big school just don't worry," Liosia said. She took him inside where the dean was.

"Hello I am Olan the dean, welcome," he said.

"Hi, I am Liosia and this is Scalaro," Liosia said.

"Hi," Scalaro said.

"Okay Scalaro it's nice to meet you," Olan said. "Now let me introduce you to the faculty and the teachers." he said.

"Hi am I Horo, I am the guidance counselor so if you have any problems come to me," Horo said.

"I am Catlina I am the school nurse so if you get her or feel sick come to me," Catlina said.

"I am Mr. Gix, I am the P.E. teacher," Mr. Gix said.

"I am Mr. Jaston the history teacher," Mr. Jaston said.

Scalaro noticed Mr. Jaston looked like the no nonsense type he made a note not to get on his bad side.

"I am Ms. Rita I am the art teacher," Ms. Rita said.

"I am Mrs. Kelt, I am your science teacher," Mrs. Kelt said.

"I am Mr. Bolver I am your math teacher," Mr. Bolver said.

"I am Mrs. Jirel, I am your Langue arts teacher." Mrs. Jirel said.

"I am Mrs. Tolo, I am your geography teacher," Mrs. Tolo said.

"I am I am you health class teacher," Mr. Young said.

"I am Ms. Elsi I am your homeroom teacher, and your study hall teacher," Ms Elsi said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Scalaro said.

"Well he's polite, I'll give him that," the vice principal said.

"Now Vice principal Roral, be nice we have give every student a chance even if they are a mutant," Mr. Olan said. "Now it's almost time for your first class. Ms. Elsi will you take our new student to his class?" he asked.

"Of course Mr. Olan," Ms. Elsi said.

Scalaro was taken to class. There was talking and kids going to their seats. "Class today we have a new student Scalaro he is the son of the lord and lady of the Thundercats let's make him feel welcome," Ms. Elsi said.

"But you're a mutant!" a boy said.

"Catson please raise your hand," Ms. Elsi said.

Catson raised his hand. "Yes Catson," Ms. Elsi said.

"You're mutant you can't be their son!" Catson said.

"I'm adopted they adopted me from the main Thunderian Children's home." Slithe said.

"Mutants are evil," another kid said.

"Yeah," said another.

"I mean no harm," Scalaro said.

"Now kids, true many mutants were bad but don't you remember what you learned in history class? It was Claudus' evil father that made the mutants our enemies but now many of them just want to live in peace with us," Ms. Elsi said. "I want you to make Scalaro feel welcome because he has just as much right to be here and learn as much as you all do," she said. "Do all of you understand?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Elsi," the kids said.

"Go find an empty chair," Ms. Elsi said.

Scalaro sat next to a white tiger child. "Hi I'm Scalaro what is your name?" Scalaro asked.

"M-m-my name i-i-is Tylar," the boy said.

"Hey look mister broke record made a friend!" a kid said and the class began laughing.

"I don't see what is funny about it," Scalaro said.

"L-l-leave me a-a-alone," Tylar said. The class continued to laugh.

"Enough class," Ms. Elsi said. "Get out your books for silent reading time," she said.

"Yes Ms. Elsi," the class said.

Scalaro felt bad for Tylar the kids were laughing at him for talking.

Liosia picked him up and they ran into council member Cougal. "Hello Lady Liosia how are you today?" he asked.

"Hello Cougal here to pick up your son?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I am her to pick up Cogas," Cougal said.

"I am here to pick up Scalaro," Liosia said.

Scalaro came out and met Cogas. "Nice to meet you lady Liosia," he said bowing.

Scalaro was shocked by how polite Cogas was a little to polite. He thought his father taught him to act that way in front of the royal family. "Hello," Scalaro said.

"Hello," Cougal said. "I was hoping to talk to your husband sometime, I have things I want to discuss with him," he said.

"Well I will let him know, well I better take Scalaro home, I promised Scalaro I would help him with his homework." Liosia said.

"Okay then bye," Cougal said.

Once back home Liosia helped Scalaro with his homework. "Can I watch TV?" Scalaro asked after he finished his homework.

"Of course," Liosia said.

"Thanks mommy," Scalaro said.

Soon Lion-o came home from a long day. Scalaro was in bed a bit later.

As always life continues.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Scalaro woke up early in the morning and was sitting at the table for breakfast he was thinking he had few things on his mind. He must have been messing with his food because Panthro asked: "Everything alright kid?"

"Yes Panthro I am just thinking," Scalaro said.

"Okay but you better eat your breakfast," Panthro said.

"Lion-o I know you have nothing planned today so can you pick Scalaro up from school, because I have somethings to do today," Liosia said.

"Sure thing," Lion-o said.

Scalaro was nervous Lion-o had never picked him up before. True Lion-o was nice but he seemed not to form any sort of bond with him. It was as if Lion-o was being cautious about him.

Once at school Scalaro and his classmates were head to class when Cogas had stop Tylar in the hall. "Come on kid talk," Cogas said. "Or can you Mr. Broken Record player? You are pathetic!" he said. "No wonder why no one here wants to be your friend," he said.

"L-l-leave me a-a-alone I-I-I just w-w-w-want go to class," Tylar said in his normal stuttering voice.

"I say you can leave when I say you can leave, what I say in this school goes true the dean may run the school but I am the boss around here got it?" Cogas said.

"Leave him alone!" Scalaro said coming up.

"What?" Cogas said seeing Scalaro.

"You heard my leave him alone, Tylar hasn't done anything to hurt you our anybody, and you can't run the school and control anyone else does that is being a dictator, all the students should be free to be themselves and be free to make their own choices. Lion-o and the Thundercats say everyone on New Thundera has a right to be true to themselves and make their own life choices," Scalaro said.

"Humph hey mutant, you think you are so smart because you live at the palace with the Thundercats, but I can do as I please and I say people who are different should be treated badly because people who are disabled, broken, and talk different are less than fit and perfect," Cogas said.

"That is not true they belong and deserve every right as we do, so back off and leave Tylar and the other students who are different alone they just want to school to learn without being harassed or hurt. So leave Tylar alone and so no one will be late for class," Scalaro said.

"You are a pain mutant, I can tell the dean Olan are good friends I will tell them that you were bullying me then you will be expelled." Cogas said.

"But that is lying," Scalaro said.

"Who cares I will lie if need to in order to get everything I want," Cogas said.

"Lying is against the code of Thundera," Scalaro said.

That comment made everyone start murmuring they had to agree with Scalaro. The whole thing was getting Cogas madder and madder. "I had it with you!" Cogas said and swung at him.

Scalaro ducked and avoided every punch except for one when he swung back to defend himself. Both boys were on the ground.

"What going on here?" Mr. Jaston asked.

"The mutant attacked me for no reason." Cogas lied.

"That's not true you tried to hit me first!" Scalaro said.

"No hit me first," Cogas said.

"I don't know who to believe, so you are both going to the office!" Mr. Jaston said.

Both boys were sitting on a bench outside the office. Scalaro was nervous and worried. Mr. Olan had strict no fighting rule Scalaro was trying to speak but Mr. Olan wasn't giving him a chance telling him he wasn't going to listen a mutant who lies to save his own hide so he was suspended for a day. Lion-o was called and he came to the school he was not happy to hear that Scalaro was in a fight.

"Scalaro why did you fight?" Lion-o asked.

"Well you see," Scalaro said.

"He's lair," Cogas said. "he hit me for no go reason," he said.

"No I didn't I. I.." Scalaro said. Then from all the shouting he lost his voice from to much strain.

Lion-o took Scalaro who scolding him the whole time. "Scalaro you should no better, I can't believe you did that! I expect better behavior! You are going to be so grounded when we get home!" Lion-o said.

Scalaro went his room when they got home. "Stay in there until dinner!" Lion-o snapped.

Scalaro plopped down on the bed and started crying.

The video phone rang. "Hello," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lord Lion-o my name is Mr. Naet I want to talk to you about something, you see my son told me what happened in school," Mr. Naet said.

"What happened I thought Scalaro was in a fight?" Lion-o said.

"You see my son Tylar has a stutter and gets bullied about it often, Scalaro saw Cogas was bothering Tylar and he didn't like Scalaro telling off. So he starting swinging at him and he got hit as he struck back to defend myself the next thing my son know both boys were on the ground." Mr. Naet said. "I am glad your son defend my boy you see he has no friends and Scalaro taking a stand for him made him happy." he said.

"I see, I need to call the school," Lion-o said.

"Okay, bye," Mr. Naet said.

Lion-o called the school. "Hello Lord Lion-o what is it?" Mr. Olan asked.

"I got a call from Mr. Naet he said Scalaro was defending his son from Cogas and who didn't like Scalaro telling him off so he attack Scalaro who hit back to defend himself and I want to see the tape," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Mr. Olan said.

They watched the tape as the hall was filled with kids about to go to their next class. Cogas stopped Tylar and was making fun of him earning laughs from the other students. Scalaro came out and started telling Cogas off and all the terrible stuff Cogas was saying. When the students started murmuring about what Scalaro said about lying being against the code of Thundera. Cogas decided that was the last straw and attacked. Scalaro dodged most of the punches and then he hit back and then both boys were on the ground.

"Looks like Scalaro didn't start that fight, he was trying to defend himself and Tylar, you only thought he was doing wrong because he was a mutant," Lion-o said.

"Your right sometimes it's hard to let go of old prejudices." Mr. Olan said. "I will call Cogas father and tell him what happened I will see to it that Cogas is punished, but I can't lift Scalaro's suspension it's a rule I have about fighting." he said.

"Good," Lion-o said. Then he hung up. He went up to Scalaro's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came Scalaro's hoarse answer.

"I just want to talk I promise I won't yell," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Scalaro said.

Lion-o came in and saw Scalaro sitting on the bed. Lion-o sat down next to him. "I am very sorry I should've listened to you, I talked to Tylar's father and the dean. You are no longer grounded because you did the right thing in defending Tylar. But unfortunately you are still suspended from school. I hope you can forgive me," Lion-o said.

"I forgive you," Scalaro said hugging him.

Then there was a distant rumble of thunder. Scalaro trembled and hid in the closet. "Scalaro come out of there," Lion-o said. More thunder rumbled. "Scalaro are you scared of thunderstorms?" he asked. "Come out of there," he said.

"I'll be okay, I am use to handling this on my own," Scalaro said.

"You were always on your own, but I can tell you now you are no longer alone. If you have any problem come to us we will help you," Lion-o said opening the door.

Thunder boomed really loudly and Scalaro jumped in Lion-o's arms. Lion-o sat on the bed holding Scalaro in his lap stroking his head and hugging him. "It's okay." Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Scalaro said.

"Snarf," Lion-o called.

"Yes?" Snarf asked.

"Scalaro is losing his voice can you make some tea with honey and lemon to help?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course Snarf, snarf," Snarf said.

Snarf brought tea in and Scalaro sipped at it. Liosia came home and sat on the bed and helped Lion-o calm Scalaro down.

"It's going to be alright son," Lion-o said.

Once the storm was over Scalaro was calm. "Thank you daddy," Scalaro said.

Lion-o smiled and hugged him.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

It was early the next morning Lion-o and Liosia thought Scalaro deserved a trip to a special place as reward for doing what was right in school yesterday. "Hey how about the Thundera Aquarium?" Lion-o said. "I think Scalaro will love it," he said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Liosia said.

"Are we all going?" Tygron asked.

Tygron and Chetz School was out for the day because all the teachers and the faculty had a big convention to go to.

"Yes we are all going," Lion-o said.

"Boys that means be on your best behavior," Tygra said.

"Yes sir," they said.

"Oh Pegalia may be only two years old but I know she will love seeing all the animals that live in the water," Bengali said.

"I'll wake up Scalaro," Liosia said. She went into Scalaro's room. "Scalaro wake up," she said.

"What is it mommy?" Scalaro asked as he sat up and stretched.

"We are going some place special to reward you for doing what was right in school yesterday," Liosia said.

"Where are we going?" Scalaro asked.

"To the Thundera Aquarium so get dressed and eat your breakfast we will be heading out soon," Liosia said.

"Okay," Scalaro said.

A bit later Scalaro came down the stairs and ate his breakfast. Then everyone piled into the Thundertank. After about 20 minutes they arrived. "Here we are the Thundera aquarium," Liosia said.

Everyone got out. "Look a statue of fish," Tygra said.

Scalaro looked a the plaque. "It says these are black tip reef sharks," he said.

"Cool," Chetz said.

"Fishies," Pegalia said.

"Let's take the kids picture with shark statue," Panthro said. All the kids stood by the statue. "Smile," Panthro said hold the camera up. The kids smiled and he took the picture. "Got it," he said.

Then they went inside. "Seven adults, One senior who is blind and needs the audio describer." Lion-o said. "Four kids under 12." he said. Then he paid.

"You all enjoy," the lady said.

They made it to the first exhibit. "Look at that thing it's kind of ugly." Tygron said.

"It does look strange," Tygra said.

"It's a slipper lobster." Scalaro said reading the diorama.

"It does kinda look like a slipper," Chetz said.

They continued to look around. They saw the shark exhibit. "Look at all the different kinds of sharks." Scalaro said.

"It says here that there are five different kinds of sharks here, hammerheads, sand tigers, nurse sharks, black tip reef sharks and tiger sharks," Lion-o said.

"I like the sand tigers I like there snaggle tooth look," Scalaro said. "I think it makes them look cool," he said.

"I think they are scary," Chetz said.

"No need to worry little one," a worker said. "Sand tigers are docile sharks and they normally don't bother creatures like us unless they feel threatened." he said.

"So he will only be scary if he thinks he's in danger?" Chetz said.

"Yes, that one you are talking about is one of our females. Since the species vulnerable, we are breeding them and send young ones into the wild to help boost wild populations. Now is a good time because she is going to have two healthy babies by the end of the week," the worker said.

"You mean she is going to be mommy?" Tygron asked.

"Yes, just like her the moment her babies are born they will be able to live on their own and take care of themselves, sharks and many other animals are like that too, but mammals like us are completely dependent the moment we're born. We are planning to send her babies out into the wild after they are born with trackers that are microchips under their skin, it will help us track them there whole lives so if they make it out there and breed it will help with the species survival." the worker said.

"Cool," Scalaro said.

"Yes it is cool," the worker said.

Then they saw sea otters and Scalaro couldn't take his eyes of them.

Soon they were about to exit when they saw something. "What is that?" Scalaro asked.

"It's a gift shop," Liosia said.

"Well you kids can each get one thing," Lion-o said.

"Oh boy!" Scalaro said.

Once in the gift shop Scalaro began to look around and found a plush of the sea otter he picked it up and hugged to test it. He loved it. "This is what I want please," Scalaro said.

"Okay, then," Liosia said and bought for him.

Tygron chose a model of shark skeleton kit. Chetz chose a video about fish. Pegalia got a picture book for her parents to read to her. Now it was time to go.

"Okay time to get lunch," Lion-o said.

"How does Asian food sound?" Liosia asked.

"Okay," everyone said.

After they had Lunch. They made it home. At bed time Lion-o tucked Scalaro in. He saw Scalaro cuddling his plush sea otter he called Fizzy after he got it. Lion-o left room and smiled.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

The next morning Scalaro woke up and was getting ready for school. "Scalaro, I hope you are ready for school," Lion-o called.

"I am daddy," Scalaro said.

"Good boy," Lion-o said. "Now I will be taking you to school today because mommy has a doctor's appointment today," he said.

"Okay," Scalaro said.

Lion-o drove Scalaro to school. "Here we are school," Lion-o said.

Scalaro climbed out of the car and went up the stairs with Lion-o. "Lord Lion-o may I have word," It was Cougal and Cogas.

"Cougal what is it?" Lion-o asked.

"After I got the Olan and saw the security video. I was shocked by my son's behavior, rudeness, arrogance and attitude. I gave him a strict talking to about honesty, treating others with respect especially those who are different. I hope this won't sour anything between our boys maybe they can play while we discuss things," Cougal said.

"Okay, but I don't think Scalaro would be comfortable with that, I can talk to about anything at anytime just leave my son out of it," Lion-o said.

'Very well," Cougal said and left with Cogas looking annoyed.

"I don't want play with Cogas he's a jerk," Scalaro said.

"Well son council members will want you to play with their children while they talk to me and your mother, it's part of politics which I don't like but it happens never the less. Right now just get to class before you are late," Lion-o said.

"Okay daddy," Scalaro said and ran inside. Once in class Tylar came up.

"H-h-hello, Sc-sc-sc-Scalaro," Tylar said in his normal stutter.

"Hi, Tylar," Scalaro said.

"Th-th-thank you for d-d-d-defending me the other d-d-d-day." Tylar said.

"You're welcome," Scalaro said.

"Look it's mutant who schooled Cogas," Catson said.

"Yeah Cogas won't bother anyone as long as your around," said another.

"I just didn't like what he was doing," Scalaro said. "No should be treated like that," he said.

The bell rang and everyone sat down.

At the end of school Lion-o came by to pick Scalaro up and saw Mr. Naet. "Hello Mr. Naet how are you today?" Lion-o said.

"Fine how are you?" Mr. Naet said.

"I'm fine, just picking up Scalaro," Lion-o said.

"I am picking Tylar up," Mr. Naet said.

"So Tylar has a stutter," Lion-o said.

"Yes he does, he has had it all his life. I keep telling Mr. Olan about the bullying but he never does anything about it. If my wife was still around no doubt she would know what to do," Mr. Naet said.

"So you're a widower," Lion-o said.

"Yes, Tylar misses her so," Mr. Naet said. "Well I am glad your boy has shown my son friendship, this is first time I saw my son ready and eager to go to school," he said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

The kids came out of the school. Scalaro and Tylar came running up. "D-d-daddy, can Sc-sc-Scalaro come over and play?" Tylar asked. "P-p-please?" he begged.

"Please?" Scalaro begged as well.

Lion-o was disarm by the sweet little boy look Scalaro was giving him. "I'm okay with it," Lion-o said.

"I have no problem with it either, but do you have homework?" Mr. Naet asked.

"No Scalaro and I finished our homework in study hall," Tylar said and showed him.

"Good, then he may come over," Mr. Naet said.

"Can I have your address so I can pick him up later?" Lion-o asked.

"Here you go, and here is my number," Mr. Naet said.

Lion-o came home a bit later. "Hey Lion-o where's Scalaro?" Liosia asked.

"Off on his first play date with Tylar at his house," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Liosia said.

"I know," Lion-o said.

When it came close to dinner time Lion-o called and told Mr. Naet that he was coming to pick Scalaro up. "Scalaro get your backpack, your father is coming to pick you up," Mr. Naet said.

Lion-o picked up Scalaro and they came home.

The next day was Saturday no school. Scalaro was playing with his toys when his parents came in. "We have some exciting new Scalaro," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Scalaro asked.

"I'm going to have a baby," Liosia said. "So you are going to be a big brother," she said.

"Yippee! I always wanted to be a brother!" Scalaro said.

To be continued.


End file.
